A young boy's life
by Koragg1
Summary: Ray, a young chuunin trains with his sensei Kakashi Hatake. He starts to feel something, but what?


I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishmoto (sorry if I spelled the name wrong) I'm just a fan, who is obsessed with Naruto.

But, I do own the character Ray. This is my first Fan fiction, so don't be to brutal about the reviews. ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

Starting the day

_This should be an interesting training mission, if Kakashi isn't late again. _The young chuunin, Ray, thought as he went flying through the trees to the usual spot where he asked Kakashi Hatake to train him. He wore bandages, which wrapped around his nose and mouth, a black jacket, with matching jeans, he used his leaf village headband as a belt, his right eye was different from others, it was a blind eye. Ray never really liked training in groups, but he looked up to Kakashi like a father or more, mostly because his father was no longer among the living. In fact, no one in his family was alive, well except for his twin brother Roy, who left the village and decided to become the student of Kisame, one of the legendary swordsmen. Ray finally made it to the training grounds and landed in the dead center of it. He looked around for any sign of his sensei. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Kakashi finally appeared behind Ray and put his hand on his shoulder. Ray didn't flinch, he was used to this kind of sneak ups. "You're late, as usual….." Ray said turning around and looking at the tall, silver haired jonin.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Ray rolled his eyes and wore a bored expression on his face. "Let's just start training." Kakashi looked at him wondering why he always wanted to start right away. Ray wanted to get stronger so he could beat any foe that came in the way of his goal. He looked up at Kakashi waiting to get started. Kakashi saw the boy wanted to start so he got into fighting position, "ok…. ready?" Ray nodded and got into position. Kakashi waited a few seconds then yelled, "Go!" Ray took out one of his 3 swords and swung it at Kakashi, who dodged it easily. Ray got frustrated and jumped into the air. He put the sword away and started to do multiple hand signs. He lifted his left arm back and a lightning/chakra claw appeared around it. He used the force of the power to send him flying at Kakashi, aiming his claw at him. Kakashi grabbed Ray's arm and threw him across the field. Ray landed on his feet, the claw still around his arm, and charged at Kakashi head on. He threw his arm at him and hit Kakashi dead on. But thanks to some quick thinking on Kakashi's part, Ray realized that instead of his sensei, he hit a log. The claw around Ray's arm disappeared and he stood there, on guard. He heard a sound coming from a tree and looked up. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, reading the book he carried with him at all times. _What the heck!! What is with that book!?! _Ray got angry and jumped up onto the branch. "You rush into things too much." Kakashi said without looking up from the book. Ray glared at him and took out a shurican. He threw it at the man, who dodged it, while still reading. This got Ray even more frustrated and he sent a punch at Kakashi, full force. Kakashi lifted up a hand and blocked Ray's fist. Ray released his hand from Kakashi's grip and kicked Kakashi in the back of the head. Kakashi went flying foreword, but grabbed onto a nearby branch and jumped at Ray, who jumped up onto a different branch.

After some intense fighting, the sun was starting to set. Ray was panting and had a bunch of bruises and scratches all over him. He had a huge bruise over the scar that was over his blind eye, the scar lead all the way down to his chin, over his mouth, but because of his mask no one could tell. Kakashi looked at the tired teen and said, "Maybe we should stop, you look tired." Ray shook his head and started to run at Kakashi, but he was so tired it was more of a jog. But right before he could land a punch, Ray collapsed. Luckily Kakashi went over and caught him in his arms. Ray blushed a little at the position he was in. Kakashi picked him up bridal style and started to walk into the direction of Ray's house. Ray looked up at Kakashi, his vision starting to blur. Ray's eyes slowly closed, feeling the warmth of his sensei's body close to him. Then he fell into a quick sleep.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, like I said first one, thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
